


"May I have this dance?"

by GummiStories



Series: Malec dialogue prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Power Couple, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the clave can suck a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Thank you for reading!Want something written? Send me a message!





	"May I have this dance?"

Alec sighed as he swirled champagne around in his glass once more, the bubbles lazily rising to the surface; parties, one of the many things Alec despised

As the head of the New York Institute, Alec was required to attend the Claves yearly gatherings, much to his distaste. A hall full of half-drunk assholes who believed they knew everything was not normally the company Alec liked to be around; the only upside to this ‘gathering’ was his date.

Magnus had been nervous about attending as it was not something he was used to, sure he was used to parties but this was a whole different type of party. No flashing lights, no exotic drinks, no sweaty bodies dancing and grinding up against each other and no thumping bass.

No matter how much he didn’t want to attend, he loved Alec too much to stay behind, so ditching his normal party gear he had settled on a glittery obsidian suit with a silver tie to top it off, the only thing he refused to ditch was his makeup. His eyes were lined as normal and his eyes brushed with a mixture of purples and silvers.

Alec admired the way Magnus had held his head high as the two of them walked into the hall together, hand in hand as almost everyone in the room glared at the two and sent them dirty looks; Alec thought Magnus looked completely stunning and that’s all he cared about

“You’d think they’d have something stronger than champagne at such a boring ‘party’” Alec heard Magnus mumbled as he sat down next to him nursing yet another glass of champagne

“This isn’t a party Mags, more like a formal get together” Alec replied taking a sip of his drink, the alcohol tart on his tongue

“No wonder everyone looked like they’ve sucked on lemons” Magnus grumbled with a roll of his eyes, Alec smirked and leaned further back into his chair

“I’ve been to many, many formal get-togethers, this is nothing” Magnus scoffed downing his champagne in one go

“If you keep going at that rate I’m going to have to carry you home” Alec replied as he watched Magnus place his glass down

“Oh how romantic Alexander, are you going to sweep me off my feet with a rose in your mouth?” Magnus questioned shifting closer to Alec, placing a hand on his thigh with suggesting look in his eyes

“Maybe later, minus the rose” Alec smirked kissing Magnus’ cheek causing the warlock to blush, the smallest things caused Magnus to blush and Alec loved it.

Just as Magnus was about to protest a slower song began to play causing a sly look to wash over his face

“I know that look, what are you thinking?” Alec questioned raising an eyebrow

“Well… we’re both just sitting here drinking too much champagne when we could be doing something else” Magnus shrugged

“Magnus we can’t have sex now, there’s nowhere we can go” Alec mumbled lowly so no one would overhear him, Magnus laughed and sighed looking Alec in the eyes

“Oh my sweet, you can’t think that’s the only thing I want?” Magnus sighed brushing a hand over Alec’s cheek

“There’s nothing else we can do” Alec replied, Magnus rolled his eyes before standing up in front of Alec holding out a hand

“May I have this dance, Alexander?”

Alec felt his face flush hot as he took in what Magnus had said, he… wanted to dance… with him?

“But… I can’t dance!” Alec exclaimed with wide eyes

“Anyone can dance my love” Magnus shrugged, Alec sighed before placing his hand in Magnus’

“Don’t blame me when you have bruised toes” Alec grumbled as Magnus led him through the crowd and towards the small established dance floor

“Just follow my lead” Magnus smirked as he placed one hand on Alec’s waist and lifted their joined hands to just above their shoulders. Slowly they began to sway gently together to the music, but Magnus could feel Alec was extremely tense and was gripping to his hand like it was a lifeline

“Darling” Magnus mumbled to grab Alec’s attention, Alec looked up from his feet to meet Magnus’ gaze

“Just relax, we’re dancing not performing heart surgery” Magnus joked attempting to lighten the mood

“Everyone is staring at us again, has my suit ripped or something?” Alec murmured, his cheeks flushing red once again in embarrassment

“No my sweet, I think they may be jealous” Magnus replied rubbing his thumb lightly on Alec’s hip

“Jealous? Of what?” Alec questioned with a frown. Magnus smiled lightly before leaning up to place a light kiss on Alec’s lips

“You and your amazing dance skills” Magnus teased causing Alec to drop his head in a laugh

“Hey… I’m trying my best” Alec pouted

“I know my dear and you’re doing a wonderful job” Magnus smiled leaning forwards to kiss Alec gently again, this time he kissed back.

It was like the world around them melted away, it was just the two of them gently swaying to the music there were no judgmental clave members staring at them, a moment of peace between lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Want something written? Send me a message!


End file.
